


untitled

by gingergenower



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, post 2x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: because what the hell were the supergirl writers thinking





	untitled

“We need to talk.”

Lyra smiles. “I think tonight went well!”

Shutting the van door heavily, Winn sighs and turns to her, running a hand through his hair. “About the bar, last night.”

“I- know, I overreacted, I just thought-”

“Talk to me like that, break stuff and threaten me like that again, and we’re done.” He waits for her to nod, then he turns and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> sure this is short but y’know what I’m not bothered about writing a plot  
> 2x18 was ugly and no one, ever, deserves disrespect like that in a relationship  
> reader, that means you  
> threats are not funny. breaking things is not normal. screaming in someone’s face is not helpful, and no one ever should ever talk to you like that. if they do, walk away from them. they don't love you the way you deserve to be loved and they never will.


End file.
